


I Can Give You Good Love

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lawyer Hwang and Prosecutor Kim got entangled in bed.





	I Can Give You Good Love

“Put my arms down, you bastard!” Jonghyun panted heavily, trying hard to hold back his moan as the taller man above him was unbuttoning his light blue oxford shirt one button at a time. Every time a button was popped, the man planted a kiss on Jonghyun’s face. No. It’s more like the man nibbled at his face. Jonghyun could feel his heating breath every time his lips hovering over Jonghyun’s skin.

 

Jonghyun lied flat on the king sized bed in this hotel suite and he couldn’t move both of his arms, the man used Jonghyun’s necktie to tie them up. He lifted the arms above Jonghyun’s head after he’s done unbuttoning and taking off Jonghyun’s shirt.

 

“That is not a proper way to talk to your colleague, Prosecutor Kim” The man sternly warned him. His deep voice was full of confidence and composure. He stared down into Jonghyun’s eyes with a smug on his face.

 

Sometimes Jonghyun didn’t understand how he could be manipulated into such situation by the man he loathed the most — Hwang Minhyun, the ace lawyer from the Kang & Hwang law firm.

 

Jonghyun is not a bad prosecutor. He’s the ace at his office too. But from the many times they met at trials, Jonghyun still never won a case against Minhyun. No matter how deep and detailed Jonghyun went into the investigation in a case, Minhyun was always one step further, one step smarter, and always on top of him. Even when in bed, just like now.

 

Jonghyun couldn’t think straight the moment Minhyun started caressing Jonghyun’s exposed chest with the palm of his hand. He slowly twiddled on Jonghyun’s nipples with his fingers. “Do you like it soft?” Minhyun asked while gently circling on Jonghyun’s cute nipples with his fingers. Jonghyun moaned in pleasure. “Or do you like it rough?” He suddenly pinched on them.

 

Jonghyun squealed before answered “I… prefer soft… please.” Minhyun chuckled at the sight of the smaller prosecutor. _“He is cute.”_ thought Minhyun. “Your nipples are cute, Prosecutor Kim.” said Minhyun. “Look at them all perked up like they’re begging to be sucked.”

 

Minhyun licked and sucked on Jonghyun’s nipples passionately. From soft sucks to the deeper ones while his hands were traveling wildly all over the smaller man’s body. Jonghyun writhed in pleasure and frenzy by the overwhelming stimulation Minhyun was giving him.

 

Minhyun could see that Jonghyun got very sensitive when he played with Jonghyun’s nipples. He could feel Jonghyun’s hardening bulge down there and his dampened boxer fabric that was even more soaked by every minute.

 

Minhyun wasted no time. He took all his clothes off, leaving them all over the floor. Jonghyun caught his breaths while trailing his eyes at Minhyun’s body. Like it or not, Minhyun was definitely above average. Even perfect. The milky smooth skin that covered his chiseled body, broad shoulders, sexy neck and collar bones. Jonghyun kept on trailing his view down to his chest, abs, pelvis and his private part. Jonghyun gulped and chickened out at Minhyun’s size.

 

Minhyun went back to Jonghyun with lube and condom. He lifted Jonghyun’s legs, gently pulled the boxer up off Jonghyun’s legs while trailing kisses on them.

 

He slowly spread Jonghyun’s bare legs to get a good look at the full view of Jonghyun’s private. From his erecting part to all the access that Minhyun would get inside it later. Minhyun thought that Jonghyun was really beautiful.

 

Jonghyun mistook the contentment in Minhyun’s arrogant smirk while he’s staring at Jonghyun’s nakedness.

 

“Stop staring at them you son of a bitch!” Jonghyun cursed in anger mixed with embarrassment. His eyes were fiery yet his face was all flushed in redness. He was supposed to beat Minhyun at the court during trials, yet here he was all bare-naked in front of his rival. Everything was felt irritating yet arousing for Jonghyun. He hated himself, hated Minhyun yet he also wanted the cocky tall lawyer more than anything right now. 

 

Minhyun calmly replied while coating his fingers with some lube. “At this point, isn’t it useless to claim any objection huh Kim. Jong. Hyun?” He emphasized on Jonghyun’s full name while pushing his two fingers inside Jonghyun for three times at the same time to prepare him and partly to get back at the sensitive prosecutor for cursing at him during sex. 

 

Jonghyun groaned helplessly in annoyance mixed with pleasure. His groan then turned into non-stop moans when Minhyun started hitting the right spot inside Jonghyun with his experienced fingers.

 

Minhyun got even more aroused at the view in front of him. The fierce know-it-all Prosecutor Kim Jonghyun who always threw spiteful remarks at him now was all naked, squirming, moaning, begging to be fucked. While kept on fingering, he kissed and licked all over Jonghyun’s private part, giving the prosecutor so much pleasure more than one could handle.

 

Minhyun could feel that Jonghyun’s inside had gotten very soft. He’s all prepared. Minhyun panted heavily and dropped his formality, “Jonghyun, can I put it in?” while showing his own throbbing part to Jonghyun. It soaked in pre-cum and it got even bigger and thicker than before.

 

“Will it fit?” Jonghyun asked mindlessly and almost breathlessly.

 

“It will. I’ll be gentle.” said Minhyun.

 

“Put it inside.” Jonghyun begged. All high, needy though he’s still a bit scared.

 

Jonghyun watched Minhyun roll the condom on himself, before he knelt on the bed to make love with Jonghyun.

 

He looked into Jonghyun’s shy innocent eyes with his burning gaze, giving Jonghyun some assurance. He lifted both of Jonghyun’s legs, placed them on his thighs so he could get his pelvis closer to Jonghyun’s access.

 

He then angled his pelvis to thrust his erected part into Jonghyun’s bottom properly. Jonghyun gasped at their first intimate encounter. It felt so big, aching, yet very fulfilling and warm.

 

Tears unknowingly ran down from Jonghyun’s eyes thru his cheeks. Minhyun wiped them away with his fingers. He untied the necktie off Jonghyun’s wrists to ease Jonghyun’s ache.

 

Minhyun started moving back and forth in small repetitive moves, thrusting passionately into Jonghyun’s sexy body. Though relatively small, Jonghyun had sensual body line and muscles that were toned and went perfectly with his tanned skin. Jonghyun gave hotter reactions when Minhyun started to play again with his swollen nipples. Minhyun licked them and sucked them softly. Every Jonghyun’s reaction looked so cute in Minhyun’s eyes. The side of Jonghyun that he never saw in the court room. 

 

Minhyun went up from the nipples to plant more kisses on Jonghyun’s neck, sucking them to leave some marks. He then went up to Jonghyun’s face, while keeping his pace with every thrust. Jonghyun embraced Minhyun heating body tightly, feeling the firmness of Minhyun’s flexed muscles on top of him.

 

Jonghyun sometimes wondered what it felt like to be Minhyun. The man always looked elegant and sharp in his neat suits. Now he slightly got different idea when their bodies were intensely rubbed onto each other like this. It’s filthy yet so hot.  _“He’s not just sharp, he’s so hot!”_ Jonghyun yelled in his mind, feeling the enjoyment Minhyun just gave him when he ground on top of Jonghyun’s throbbing part while making out passionately into each other’s mouth.

 

Minhyun could feel Jonghyun’s inside got even hotter, tighter, sucking him in with all the emotions and stimulations between them. Minhyun’s thrusts were getting rougher. The pleasure was unexplainable by his logic. How in the world Kim Jonghyun the bossy prosecutor could be this hot.

 

“This is bad. This feels too good inside you, Jonghyun. You’re so tight right now.” Minhyun breathed into Jonghyun’s ears. The deep voice that he used to hate the most now became so hot in Jonghyun’s ears. “Take me higher, Minhyun. Get deeper inside me.” Jonghyun panted while moaning achingly. He opened his legs more to give Minhyun more access. Minhyun thrusted in and it went deeper inside Jonghyun. Minhyun groaned as the sensation was very overwhelming, even sending shiver down to his spine. It’s crazy how his rival at court would be his most compatible partner in bed.

 

As they’re burningly gazing into each other eyes. Jonghyun grabbed on Minhyun’s arms and came first, totally untouched as Minhyun’s thrusts were quickened and deepened inside of him, hitting his most sensitive spot, sending pleasure through his mind and all over his body.

 

Minhyun came at about the same time. He groaned in so much pleasure when he’s reaching his climax inside Jonghyun’s soft body. He let his everything out inside Jonghyun. This was the first time Minhyun felt such overwhelming emotion and enjoyable sensation at the same time.

 

Both caught their breaths as Minhyun fell on top of Jonghyun, covering the smaller man with the warmth of his body. Jonghyun put his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders. “That.. was.. great. You’re really wonderful.” said Jonghyun in quick breaths.

 

“Yeah. I.. never knew. We could fit.. this much.” Minhyun replied while kissing Jonghyun’s cheek and temple. “Should have done it sooner.” Minhyun smirked at Jonghyun’s shy expression.

 

“Now let’s get clean up.” Minhyun pulled Jonghyun into the bathroom. He hugged Jonghyun tightly under the warm rain shower before cleaning each other thoroughly. Both tidied up the room a bit before they bundled up in their bathrobes and slept on the same bed. 

 

”I didn’t know you could be this cute, Jonghyun.” Minhyun hugged Jonghyun from behind, mumbled softly into Jonghyun’s ears before the sleepiness carried them away. 

 

Jonghyun hummed while rubbing Minhyun’s arms that wrapped around his waist. He was too tired to respond. For now he just wanted to enjoy this moment of cuddling under the warm duvet with his rival, spending the night away after a great making love session. 

 

Because tomorrow they might have to fight each other again.

 

_-End_

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut is for sizzling 2hyun. OMG I'm so shy and crazy. You're really great all smut writers. I feel so strange and kinda ..... while writing this. OMG OMG OMG.


End file.
